Starco Drabbles
by 3xplicit
Summary: This is my first collection of stories. I'm not sure if I should continue and write more one-shots or not. Please review to tell me whether or not you like them, don't hold back if you hate it, I know they're cliche. If you have any idea's don't be afraid to PM me or write them in the reviews. Happy reading! Rated T for any use of alcohol, language, or more sensual scenes.
1. What the Future Holds

**Starco One-Shot**

Star and Marco were enjoying a friendship Thursday with one another, eating Marco's world-famous nacho's, and watching some old cheesy films under their friendship blanket. "We now return to 'Nearly Almost Dead but Not Quite!'"

"Ah, my face is being eaten a lot," exclaimed the B-Rated actor in a rather monotone voice.

Star loudly laughed at the poorly made movie, "Man, these reactions are priceless!" She turned to Earth friend and the smile slowly faded from her face. While he was staring at the magic picture box, he didn't appear to be watching. He seemed to be in deep thought. His mind wandering, leaving him with a rather hurt expression on his face. "Hey, what's wrong Marco?"

"Huh, oh, it's nothing Star, don't worry about it."

"Marco, it's my job to worry about it. You're my best friend, " Star stated, a small smile re-appearing on her face as she put her hand on Marco's shoulder. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Knowing Star would just persist, Marco just sighed in defeat, "Oh all right, I was just thinking. I'm always happy spending time with you on friendship Thursday, but I know that this won't last forever." Star stared at him with a confused expression but let him continue, he didn't often open up like this. "What I mean is, one day you'll be Queen of Mewni and I'll just be left behind. You'll be busy so we probably won't visit, and our friendship wouldn't be the same. Point being, you're such a big part of my life Star, and I'd miss you with all my heart if you were gone. You're extremely special and important to me." Marco rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a little embarrassed that he had let all those things come out.

Star on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off Marco. Was she really that important to him? The thought of how much she meant to him made her blush. But Star was not one to easily get flustered. She instead tackled Marco into a hug on the couch, crushing the poor Mexican boy.

Marco gasped for air, "S-Star, too strong! C-can't breathe!"

Star finally let Marco go, "Sorry Marco, but that was just the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me! I never knew how important I was to you." With that, Marco's blush turned a deeper shade of crimson, which Star then noticed, causing her to giggle, "But you don't need to worry Marco, we still have YEARS before my princess training is over, and you'll be there with me the entire way! I love you too much to even think about leaving right now," exclaimed Star with a smile. She then leaned over to Marco and gave him a peck on the cheek, subtle, but heart felt, "and besides, a Queen still needs her King."

Marco with a loss of words just put a hand to the cheek Star just kissed. A smile formed on his lips, "Thanks Star."

Star snuggled against Marco as they continued to watch their cheesy horror flick, and Marco put an arm around his best friend.

Who knew what the future had in store for them, but right now, everything was perfect.


	2. Happy Birthday Star

Marco was relaxing in his room listening to one of his favorite songs, Disco Girl, when he heard the sound yelling, even over his blaring headphones, coming from outside his door. Before he could even look in the direction of the noise, the door was flown off its hinges, crashing into the wall.

"MARCO MARCO MARCO MARCO MARCO!" screamed the overly enthusiastic Mewnian princess, ripping out Marco's headphones and throwing them behind her, "Today's the day!"

Marco let out a relieved sigh and a small chuckle, thankful she hadn't been able to hear his embarrassing favorite Pop song playing from the slightly too loud headphones, due to her own ear deafening yelling, "I know Star, you've been going on about this for the past month."

"Today's the day I finally turn 15! It's my one-year anniversary of my arrival on Earth, and of you and I becoming besties!" said Star, with a grin so wide Marco wondered how it didn't hurt. But Star's smile was contagious, and pretty soon Marco's lips started to form a grin. "What are you waiting for slow-poke, common, we have a party to get ready for!" she exclaimed, leaping off Marco's bed and skipping to the door. Half way there, she stopped and quickly turned around, "Oh, and I didn't know you listened to BABBA."

Marco's face turned a deep shade of red, before he groaned, letting his hands fall to his face as he laid back on the bed. Star giggled and continued back to her room. 'Marco's so cute when he's flustered' she thought without her mind even trying to second guess itself. She had already given in to the fact that she had a crush on her best friend. She just had to play it cool, like she always does. "Now, what to wear…"

Meanwhile Marco was nervous that he just embarrassed himself yet again in front of his crush. He too, had at first tried to argue that he couldn't love his best friend that way, but like Star, had given up on reasoning, and just accepted it. Marco decided that redemption was called for if he wanted to make her forget about that little incident. He was going to dress up for Star's party, the fanciest he could with the $650 he had saved. His attire consisted of black slacks, a white formal tuxedo shirt, with a gray one-button suit jacket and a light blue tie. 'This ought to impress Star' Marco thought with a slight smirk, 'And I still have enough for a nice present! Perfect!'

.o00o.

"Star! Marco! Come on! You don't want to miss out on anything, this party is about you two you know," Mrs. Diaz called from downstairs, the guests have already arrived and were eagerly waiting for the duo to appear. Both teens immediately ran out of their rooms, and for the first time since this morning got a good look at their bestie.

Marco noticed Star was wearing the same outfit as the day of the blood moon ball, looking quite stunning, and all he could mutter was, "W-wow," as he stared at her, wide-eyed. Star seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Both stared in awe at one another for a few seconds longer, before making eye contact, and immediately looking away, faces flushed red with embarrassment as the other caught them staring.

The pair both opened their mouths to speak, "You look, oh, sorry, sorry, you first, not YOU first. Stop copying me!" They spoke in unison, and seconds later broke into a fit of laughter and giggles. Talk about de ja vu.

"Well, that was weird but fun," stated Marco, chuckling mid-sentence, "But seriously, you look absolutely… perfect." Marco hesitated on the last word. Not because it wasn't true, but because he was at a loss of words for the sheer amount of beauty that radiated from the princess standing before him.

Star tried to hide her small blush, but failed, "You don't look half bad yourself," she replied with a small smile, booping Marco on the nose. "Now let's go downstairs before we take up any more time." Linking her arm with Marco's, the two headed downstairs.

.o00o.

The party was slowly coming to an end, and Star had received gifts from all her friends except for Marco, and was bouncing up and down with hoy to see what he got her. Marco walked up to the eager Star and started talking, "I actually didn't wrap up your present Star, I hope you don't mind."

Star felt a pang of disappointment and her smile dropped a tiny bit, "Oh, it's no big deal Marco," said Star, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Marco, of course, noticed the slight difference in mood of his best friend, and as if on cue, started to pull out a ring box from his inner coat pocket. Star let out a small gasp, alerting others around her, who now watched intently, and she just stared, stunned, her mouth partly agape, but unable to produce any words. He continued his surprise, opening the box to reveal a sterling silver ring with a beautiful red ruby in the middle of it, and engraved along the left and right side of the ruby, were the two's initials, S and M. Marco finally spoke, "Star Butterfly, we've been here for each other for one year now. And boy, has it been the best year of my entire life. The moment you stepped into my life, I knew everything was going to change. You pushed every thought of doubt and worry out of my mind, and slowly, love was forming. Just hearing your name stared to make my heart skip a beat. Ever since our encounter with Toffee, I will admit, I've been a tad bit scared. Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person. You are everything I think about, everything I need. There isn't one person in the world I could want more than you. You are my best friend, my soul mate, and the love of my life. Will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Star looked at Marco with tears streaming down her cheeks, not of sadness, but of pure joy, for the boy she was head over heels for just confessed to her. She jumped at the Latino boy embracing him in a tender hug, arms around his neck. Finally, she looked up at his face, giggling a little at the sight of his _cute little mole_ and pressed her lips to his, letting love and passion fill the air. As she broke away from the kiss all, she could do was smile, her prefect smile, and said one thing, "Of course I will." The crowd around them erupted into cheers as the duo pulled each other in for another kiss.


	3. Party with a Princess

"Come on Marco! I don't wanna be late!" Star exclaimed, practically dragging her best friend Marco Diaz off the couch. They'd recently been invited to the end of the year party at Justin's house.

"Hold on Star, it's all right, it doesn't start for another 20 minutes, it's only a 10-minute drive to get there, and you don't want to be the first one there, you have to show up fashionably late," Marco told her," Marco told her. Besides, he needed the extra few minutes. AP classes are tough.

"What? Why?" Star asked. Marco just sighed, sometimes he forgot his best friend was an alien Princess from another dimension. Though she should know most of these things by now after two years.

"Because, well, it's just one of the things cool things do. You wanna be cool, don't you?" He answered.

"Oh Marco," Star just waved him off, "I'm already cool. Magical Princess, daily monster fights, remember? Now let's go, pleeeaaaassssseee Marco" she said, giving him the biggest puppy eyes she could. Marco just chuckled, she was just too cute for him to say no.

"Ok Star, if you want to, we'll go now," Star did a small victory fist-pump, and you could faintly hear her whisper 'Yes', "Just let me go get ready."

About 5 minutes later, Marco comes back downstairs, and after one quick bowl of _Marco's, Super Awesome, Nachos!_ They're ready to go.

"Alright, let's ge- ah-aH-CHOO," Star giggles.

"Awe, you sneeze like a kitten!" Marco just shoots her a glare.

.o00o.

The muffled sound of music echoed the streets. "This must be the place," Marco said, parking the car in the street.

Upon entering the house, they met up with their group of friends, Jackie, Oskar, Tom, Zeke, Janna, and Sabrina. Marco noticed the red cups in their friends hands, and noticed the faint scent of alcohol among them. 'So, this is a high school party huh?' He thought.

Janna walked up to Star and Marco, and shoved two more cups into their hands, "Come on, drink up, it'll be fun," Marco was a bit hesitant until she continued, "what's the matter, safe kid?" It was then that he took a huge swig. To make matters worse, he liked it. It had a sweet, strawberry taste. Which meant Star liked it even more.

"Oh. My. GOD. Marco this stuff is amazing! We have to save some for your parents!" Exclaimed Star, but Marco quickly shut the idea down.

"Yeah, let's… not do that. They, um, probably won't like it. Let's just go enjoy the party." Star just shrugged.

"Hmph, their loss," and with that, the group separated, Star with the girls, and Marco with the guys.

Marco had a few more drinks and started to become more laid back. Tom eventually tapped his shoulder. "Dude, there's a game going on upstairs, was wondering if you're up for it."

"Hell yeah, wait, what game?"

"Seven minutes in Heaven," Tom answered. Marco gulped, the only kiss he'd ever had was 2 years ago when he was teaching Star how to ride a bike, and he kissed his bike tire. "You have kissed a girl before, right?" Tom asked.

"Pff, yeah, of course," chuckled Marco, nervously, "Too many to count."

Tom, unamused, decided to just go with it, "Well let's go then."

.o00o.

"Ok, you know the rules, no talking, and keep the lights off, okay? Go." Zeke stated, pushing Marco forward.

Marco took a deep breath before entering the dark, consumed closet, and quickly, the door behind him was shut. The other girl immediately tackled him down, and started kissing his neck. Light, but eager pecks. Marco was ready to take the lead. He turned, and held her close, he could feel her breath. She jumped forward and pressed her lips to his, letting her tongue explore, and looking for an entrance. Marco allowed this, and did some exploring of his own. She moaned, softly, and Marco couldn't help but find it adorable.

The stranger wrapped her legs around his, and the sheer force caused him to topple over, yet she continued, as did Marco. Marco brushed her long, silky hair. Hair this soft, and long, he'd only felt on one other person. Marco froze. His heart started to beat faster.

Before he could say speak a word, another voice from outside said, "Time's up!"

The doors opened. Light flowed in onto the two, and Marco could see clearly who the girl was.

"…St-Star?" Marco exclaimed in horror. Fear flooded through him. _'Oh shit, oh God, I just kissed my best friend! She's going to hate me!'_

"Marco…" Star said lovingly, as if she were still in a trance from what they had just done. "I didn't know you were such an amazing kisser!" She squealed, wrapping the boy in a hug, "I should've tried this a while ago!" Wait. Backtrack. This is not the reaction he expected.

"Woah, woah, what? What do you mean?" Marco asked, still baffled by the situation.

"This was a set-up dingus," Janna responded, leaving poor Marco still full of questions.

"Marco, I've liked you for a long time now, and sorry I had to show it this way, but I didn't really think I would've had another chance to admit my feelings for you. Sorry about being so forward" Star said, with a bit of guilt, but still some optimism.

Marco just stared. He didn't know what exactly to think.

Star took this as a sign of defeat. The entire group looked disappointed. Star started to get up, ready to just leave, and regret everything, when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

"What you just did, was flat out crazy. The amount of time and effort you put into this, for me, I'm shocked. The truth is, I… I like you too." This was Star's cue to be shocked. "I didn't have the guts to say anything about it. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I knew from the moment I met you, my life would change, and it had, for the better. No other girl could understand me like you do. I love you, Star Butterfly."

The whole group just watched, mouths agape, as Marco pulled the princess in for a kiss. Marco could feel her heartbeat rising, against his chest. When their lips departed from one another. The group cheered.

"I love you too, Marco Diaz."


End file.
